Cerberus
thumb|left|111px|Cerberus.Os Cerberus são um bando de caçadores que aparecem no Manhunt. Eles são uma força mercenária altamente organizado e eficaz que trabalham para proteger e Starkweather. Descrição O Cerberus é exército privado de Starkweather contratado para protegê-lo e sua pele. Eles também ajudam na produção de seus filmes snuff através da criação de câmaras, bloqueando ruas e transporte de James Earl Cash de local para local. Eles usam armaduras de corpo inteiro, capacetes balísticos e máscaras de gás táticas. Eles também se vestem de preto. Eles parecem ser ex-agentes e soldados do governo, e são assassinos altamente treinados. Eles podemthumb|Cerberus prestes a levar um HeadShot. ser ouvidos de comunicação em código e discutir táticas militares para usar contra Cash. Eles estão armados até os dentes com pistolas Desert Eagle e fuzis de assalto, e impiedosamente caçar por Cash em bens de Starkweather. No entanto, as suas máscaras de gás não parece ser muito eficaz, pois muitas vezes pode ser ouvido reclamando sobre eles. Aparições thumb|left|Van dirigida pelos Cerberus, encontrada na garagem da mansão.O Cerberus aparecem pela primeira vez , uma vez que Cash matou a maioria dos Hoods e conseguiu passar a Biblioteca Municipal de Carcer , onde emboscá-lo . Cash se assusta antes de vencê-lo para baixo e jogá-lo na parte de trás de sua Securicar . Eles deixão-o e Junkyard de Denton para combater o Skinz e quando ele é feito, eles buscá-lo e levá-lo novamente para Carcer City Zoo para combater os Wardogs . Eles, então, levá-lo ao Carcer City Mall para coletar uma fita e câmera. Uma vez que Cash matou todos os innocentz no Carcer Chem Factory e tenta correr, eles o sequestram e levam-o para a Penitenciária de Darkwoods. Cash era para ser morto pelos smileys mas Cash mata eles, onde os Cerberus estão guardando Cash e mata alguns deles e , em seguida, mata o White Rabbit. Então mais Cerberus chegam como backup e são mortos. Eles, então, rastream Cash e encontram-lo no Curral Train Yard onde ele é encurralado pela SWAT . Eles batem thumb|left|Cerberus sequestrando Cash.em Cash com um Taser e levam-lo de volta à propriedade de Starkweather . Eles se preparam para atirar em Cash, desobedecendo as ordens de thumb|176px|Líder dos Cerberus.Starkweather , mas são interrompidos por Piggsy . Eles investigam e morrem com uma serra elétrica , permitindo Cash que fugisse . Eles patrulham os jardins das mansões, e interior em busca de Piggsy e James e muitos são mortos. Eles desligam o elevador impedindo que qualquer pessoa chegue a Starkweather mas Cash transforma-lo de volta e mata o líder Cerberus para pegar a chave . Uma vez que Cash faz com que seja para o escritório de Starkweather , os restantes Cerberus estão guardando Starkweather mas falhar e ser morto. Aparições em missão Kill the Rabbit Border Patrol Key Personnel thumb|Easter egg no GTA San Andreas, grafite do Cerberus no bar em Los Santos. Deliverance thumb|left|Artwork dos Cerberus, desbloqueada como bonus. Aparições em cutscene Road to Ruin White Trash Fuelled By Hate Grounds For Assault Strapped For Cash Graveyard Shift MOUTH OF MADNESS Trained to Kill Curiosidades * No jogo GTA San Andreas , em qualquer bar pode se ver grafites dos Cerberus pixados nas paredes. * No filme "Hobo with a shotgun" há uma facção chamada "The Plague" , seu visual é meio parecida com o visual dos Cerberus na imagem bônus da Artwork. * Eles também são muito semelhantes ao "Kerberos" unidade paramilitar visto no filme Anime "Jin Roh: the Wolf Brigade". Ambas as unidades usam máscaras de gás óculos vermelho, transportam armamento pesado, são fortemente blindado e até mesmo seus nomes são semelhantes. Cerberus e Kerberos são dois nomes para o cão de três cabeças que guarda os portões para Hades. * Os soldados Cerberus tem um modelo semelhante aos da polícia francesa que se encontra em uma das missões em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City . As únicas diferenças são as cabeças, o Cerberus usa uma máscara de gás e os franceses usam um capacete normal. Embora as peles de ambos são de cores diferentes, ambos têm os mesmos componentes (mochila, joelheira no joelho direito e coletes de combate). Categoria:Personagens do Manhunt Categoria:Manhunt Categoria:Jogos